


Seashell Scavengers

by telekinetic_hedgehog



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, feral sand child loving the ocean, shell collecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telekinetic_hedgehog/pseuds/telekinetic_hedgehog
Summary: After Finn heals enough to travel to Ahch-to, Rey takes him down to the beach.





	

The sand was warm and soft under Rey’s feet as she led Finn down the coastline, letting go of his hand to free a partially buried, iridescent conch shell.

“Ooh, look at this seashell! This is a nice one,” she beamed.

“It’s lovely. What does it do?” Finn asked.

“Nothing, really,” she admitted, rinsing it in the ocean. “Just looks pretty. I like finding things, even if I don’t miss scavenging. I’ll have to show you my collection.”

Finn looked out over the shore. “I’d like to collect some, too.”

“Of course!” Rey pocketed her shell and took Finn’s hand.


End file.
